<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilian' DeLuca- A Greys Anatomy story by renklyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849356">Lilian' DeLuca- A Greys Anatomy story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo'>renklyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/renklyo/pseuds/renklyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where there are 3 DeLuca Siblings not just 2 and we all work at Grey Sloan<br/>Lilian DeLuca/Lily<br/>This is an Au so it is not real</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilian' DeLuca- A Greys Anatomy story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilys POV</p><p>           I was working at Grey Sloan when I see my brother in resident scrubs passing by the attending lounge, I was very shocked I yelled in Italian "Andrea! why the hell are you wearing scrubs!" "Lily you work here! I thought you worked in Chicago!" said Andrew, we kept arguing until Mer stopped us " Lily! this is a resident, we do not argue with them!" said Mer. </p><p>"I know that but he is my brother!" I keep on arguing with him then I get a 911 page so I had to go "911 page I have to go, and Andrew don't burn anything" I ran laughing to my 911 page call</p><p>Andrews POV</p><p>I heard my sister laughing when running to her page, I was really angry at her, God! why didn't she tell me she is working here guh, I thought were disturbed by Dr.Grey "She is your sister?" "oh yeah, my older sister" "ok well I have to go, goodbye..?" "DeLuca" "Goodbye Dr. DeLuca!" I actually felt happy after I saw my ass of a sister.</p><p>ok well this is the end of the chapter and yes this is going to be a MerLuca story to, don't come after me, this is an AU just like my Chicago story but this is Greys Anatomy. Lilian is a neurosurgeon and has a girlfriend and has been working at Grey Sloan since when the hospital was called Seattle Grace Hospital so she was been here for a while</p><p>I hope you like the story ahead</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>